Biografias
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Aqui las biograifas para los personajes de mi nueva historia llamada "Objetivo 204: Problema a nivel Mundial" Son personajes creados por nosotros, aqui viene apariencia, personalidad, llamas, armas y su historia


**Asamaya Ryuto**

Nacionalidad: Noruego.

Familia: Asamaya Reiko y Asamaya Katsui. (ambos muertos)

Edad: 15 años.

Altura: 1.67 m.

Cumpleaños: 25 de octubre.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Oscuridad.

Armas, caja: Pelea a puño limpio no se sabe que tenga caja.

Apariencia y personalidad: De ojos azules cubiertos por lentes, cabello morado y piel pálida, siempre tiene puesto el uniforme de Nami-chuu y un guante en la mano izquierda, es alguien que mantiene la distancia pero con las cosas pequeñas y frágiles siente mucha ternura, es amigable y directo, pero al quitarse los lentes se transforma en alguien frio y calculador.

Historia: Nacido en noruega e hijo de padres japoneses los cuales investigaban todo sobre las cajas armas y las cajas animales, tiempo después murieron sin que se supiera la razón de ello y Ryuto decidió que viajaría por el mundo gracias a la pequeña fortuna que le dejaron sus padres, pero aun asi no se sabe el por qué viajo a Japón y llego con chicos de diferentes nacionalidades y en su palma izquierda tiene la marca de una pluma.

Tiempo después y gracias a algunas investigaciones el logra averiguar que sus padres fueron asesinados por Vongola al investigar sobre las cajas y decide tomar venganza contra ellos sin importar el costo.

**Paulette**

Nacionalidad: Francesa.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 16 años.

Altura: 1.70 m.

Cumpleaños: 16 de marzo.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Viento.

Armas, cajas: Un par de revolver´s, mientras que con su caja estos se cubren de llamas y su animal es una cobra albina y esta le ayuda a darle mucha más velocidad a sus balas y su puntería es más mortífera, dando normalmente a puntos vitales pero que no los mataran enseguida.

Apariencia y personalidad: Una chica de cabello negro con unos cuantos mechones blancos, ataviada siempre con el uniforme de Nami-chuu, de ojos azules y piel acaramelada, le tiene un fuerte apego a las reglas después de conocer a Ryuto, es muy buena investigando y normalmente es alguien tranquila y alegre, pero si empiezan a molestar a alguno de sus amigos se molesta y está dispuesta a matar por ello.

Historia: Paulette era alguien que vivía en las calles de parís y aunque no lo pareciera era muy agresiva, fue la primera que se unió a la familia que empezó a creer en Ryuto y se dispuso a seguirlo por ver que él deseaba lo mismo que ella, venganza además de observar la fuerte determinación que tenia. Antes vivía de asesinar y robar a cuanto pudiera, después de conocer a Ryuto empezó a mejorar sus habilidades de pelea y cuando llegaron a Italia se dio cuenta que la famiglia necesitaba mejorar aun mas, dando la idea ella de ir a Japón y tiene la marca del viento en su omoplato izquierdo.

Sus padres le abandonaron cuando era bebe y fue adoptada por una pareja de ancianos, pero unos años después les asesinaron personas relacionadas con Vongola y juro hacerles pagar y con creces.

**Gerthan**

Nacionalidad: Española.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 15 años.

Altura: 1.68 m.

Cumpleaños: 4 de mayo.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Tierra.

Armas, cajas: Sus armas son unas pastillas hechas de la planta Adelfa, una de las mas venenosas del mundo, las cuales muele en su boca formando un vapor especial al cual al escupirlo puede acelerar los efectos de esta. Su caja es un Unicornio el cual con su cuerno hace que toxinas ataquen el cuerpo que este toque.

Apariencia y personalidad: Un muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello rubio, el cual se puede ver un poco rojo o naranja por el sol, normalmente tiene una sonrisa en la cara pero se preocupa demasiado, la mayoría de las veces es desenvuelto pero con alguien mayor siempre se mostrara tímido y sumiso.

Historia: Su madre murió al nacer él, y cuando cumplió 5 años fue abandonado por su familia la cual le despreciaba por su físico y decían que no era nadie relacionado con la gran familia que eran. Pero no el no se quedo atrás ya que demostró un gran deseo de sobrevivir y gracias a ello empezó a investigar sobre las plantas que había en ese lugar descubriendo asi la Adelfa y decidió sacar el máximo provecho, y un día justo cuando iba a asaltar a un par de chicos de su edad más o menos, estos se separaron y al momento de intentar atacar a la chica esta le detuvo. Tiempo después se convenció que con ellos tendría una nueva vida y decidió seguir a Paulette y con ello también a Ryuto. Fue el segundo en llegar a Ragnarok.

Tiempo después se sabe que su familia era una aliada de Vongola y decide hacerles ver su error al dejarle abandonado a su suerte.

**Cryssal**

Nacionalidad: Italiana.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 15 años.

Altura: 1.64 m.

Cumpleaños: 5 de enero.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Nieve.

Armas, cajas: Unas navajas de hoja fina y casi transparentes, su caja es un lobo de nieve el cual tiene garras y colmillos que al tocar a alguien se puede terminar congelando a cualquiera.

Apariencia y personalidad: Una chica de ojos negros como el ónix y de cabello plata, es muy extrovertida, amigable, alegre y sencilla, y gusta de todo lo que lleve movimiento, hace mucho deporte.

Historia: Ella fue la penúltima en llegar a la famiglia y fue porque el día en que se conocieron su propia famiglia ya había sido asesinada por los Varia causándole una gran tristeza y rencor, pero sabía que ella sola no podría hacer nada y al saber sobre Ragnarok decidió pedir que la aceptaran y ninguno tuvo ningún inconveniente, y ella enseguida entrego su lealtad a su principal objetivo, el destruir Vongola, pero no como el actual guardián de la niebla, si no que empezarían por los aliados, que el Nono y Juudaime se enteraran que iban tras de ellos.

Después de un tiempo se descubre que su famiglia no era enemiga de Vongola, si no que aliada pero su llama era considerada un peligro y decidieron extinguirla.

**Sebastian**

Nacionalidad: Estadounidense.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 16 años.

Altura: 1.72 m.

Cumpleaños: 6 de septiembre.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Sombra.

Armas, cajas: Su arma es una calavera la cual es completamente negra y su caja contiene al ser mitológico "Sombra" siendo controlada por la voluntad de su amo.

Apariencia y personalidad: Es un chico peli-rojo y de unos ojos café claro, es alguien energético y siempre dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas, también es alguien curioso, ama los animales y las cosas que tengan que ver con la mitología o el terror, y cuando alguien se muestra débil llega a molestarse ya que le parece alguien que no vale la pena.

Historia: Un chico que había crecido sin complicaciones hasta que un día descubrió las diferentes leyendas que habían en su casa y después de eso se dispuso a investigar, y no solamente eso sino que empezó a traer diferentes animales, al principio todos lo tomaron como un capricho pero después vieron que no era asi, ya que había intentado invocar varios mounstros, y sus padres al saberlo le sacaron de casa, tiempo después conoció a Ragnarok, y al ver que a ellos le interesaban sus estudios decidió ir con ellos, logrando después de un tiempo invocar y controlar un "Sombra" para al final encarcelarlo en la caja que le fue asignada. Fue el cuarto en llegar a Ragnarok.

Poco después se sabe que Sebastian mato con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos y su caja a sus padres descubriendo asi también su llama y que ellos habían sido marginados por Vongola haciéndole crear un pequeño odio hacia ellos que creció gracias a su famiglia.

**Ángel**

Nacionalidad: Vietnamita.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 10 años.

Altura: 1.45 m.

Cumpleaños: 17 de julio.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Fuego.

Armas, cajas: Un par de yo-yo´s regalo de Ryuto los cuales soportan altas temperaturas, y por la velocidad que llevan al ser manejados, pueden causar quemaduras de 1° o 2° grado su caja es un Fénix, el cual se une con sus armas y causa quemaduras de 3° grado.

Apariencia y personalidad: Una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, tranquila y actuando como si no supiera nada, pero cuando está en medio de una batalla demuestra que es una chica bastante sádica y que disfruta de la sangre.

Historia: Nació y creció a sabiendas del horror de la guerra y muchas veces la vio de lejos, pero un día llegaron tanto mafiosos como mercenarios y yakuzas y para cuando quiso darse cuenta el cuerpo de sus padres y de su hermano estaban llenos de sangre, mientras que afuera la guerra seguía y ella se llenaba de sangre en cada disparo, cuando todo se tranquilizo ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, y durante 3 meses intento quitarse la vida, y cuando iba a ser su mejor intento de suicidio fue detenida por Gerthan el cual al escuchar su historia le pidió que se uniera a Ragnarok, ya que ahí tendría la oportunidad de vengarse y ella acepto siendo la tercera en llegar

Los yo-yo's que utiliza fue un regalo de Ryuto el cual se los dio al conseguirlos después de derrotar a Cavallone, descubriendo asi que Vongola estuvo relacionado con la guerra que mato a sus padres.

**Taito**

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Familia: Se desconoce o muerta.

Edad: 15 años.

Altura: 1.67 m.

Cumpleaños: 20 de febrero.

Familia: Ragnarok.

Llama: Agua.

Armas, cajas: Un látigo el cual puede romper cualquier cosa no importa si es sólido, liquido e inclusive gas, y su caja es un hipocampo, el cual al lanzar su tinta hace que el látigo pueda tener encima cualquier tipo de llama.

Apariencia y personalidad: Un chico de ojos negros y cabello igual, de piel pálida y normalmente trae el uniforme de Nami-chuu menos por el sweater y el chaleco, es alguien frio y normalmente finge indiferencia a todo lo que involucre a su familia, pero en realidad es muy atento y amable.

Historia: Desde que tiene memoria nació en un orfanato y no sabe nada sobre quien podrían ser sus padres, y en cuanto pudo escapo del orfanato y no supo nada de él después, un día que estaba descansando descubrió un látigo viejo en el suelo e interesado aprendió a manejarlo a tal grado que podía crear una ráfaga de aire que cortara hojas, y fue cuando conoció a Ragnarok, ya que intento enfrentarse a ellos, pero descubrió que le faltaba mucho y se dispuso a seguirlos, llegando de esa forma a Italia para poder subir de nivel, ganando asi su caja, siendo el último en llegar al grupo.

El no tiene rencor contra Vongola pero al ver las razones de sus familia para odiarla el también empieza a hacerlo.


End file.
